


One Crisis At A Time

by UniWrites



Category: House of America, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Noah is a cursed human, Vampires, based on an episode of The Office, bat, prank gone wrong sorta, vampire bat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniWrites/pseuds/UniWrites
Summary: Based on an episode of The Office. When a bat gets into the house, Charlotte and Alexis decide to pull a prank on their roommate.





	One Crisis At A Time

“Oh my God…”  
New Mexico grumbled under her breath, glancing down to the carpeted floor of the house’s office. It took her only a few seconds before leaping into action, squatting down and close to the floor.  
Animal stool. She should’ve known.  
Delaware watched as Nevaeh rushed back out of the room, quickly returning with a flashlight. Whatever was happening, he knew something was up.  
“New Mexico, what are you doing?” The state furrowed his brow in confusion, causing a few of the other states to glance up.  
New Mexico jumped up onto the couch. “I’m solving a mystery, if that’s okay,” she responded. On her toes, the state gently lifted up the ceiling tile, flashing the light into the dark space above ever so gently. Finally, she dropped the tile and looked back down.  
“Okay, ladies and gentlemen,” New Mexico announced. “There appears to be a bird that was caught in the vent.” The few other states in the room watched as New Mexico lifted up the tile again, shining the light inside.  
“Don’t worry, I have it all under-“  
She stopped. That was no bird.

“BAT!”

New Mexico fell off the couch as the bat came flying out, sending everyone into a frenzy. Delaware quickly panicked and fled the office. Charlotte, also known as Virginia, watched New York grab her coat, ready to defend herself. Florida watched on as everyone else panicked. Louisiana grabbed her bag and quickly left with a single, “Goodbye.”

—-

“Animal Control will be here at six,” Virginia put the phone back down, looking up to New York. They glanced at the clock: it was only one thirty. A thought came to New York, and she grinned back at Virginia.  
“Hey, what do you say we make a deal?”  
Virginia paused. “What are you intending?”  
“Let me explain,” New York started. “A bat in this house. It’s almost Halloween. Seems like a perfect, elusive, vampiric plot for us. You’re a writer, aren’t you? Let’s say if you can pull off the act, I’ll pay for everything for you for a month.”  
The blonde took a moment to comprehend what she was saying. “So, you’re saying that I’ll pretend to be a vampire just to scare New Mexico? Alexis,” Virginia used New York’s real name. “You realize she’s basically a child, right? She doesn’t know any better-“  
“Yes she acts eighteen, but she’s literally a hundred and seven, she’s fine,” New York cut her off. “So, are you in or no? Remember, you won’t pay the bills for a month.”  
Virginia sighed. 

“Fine, I’m in.” 

—

“SIX?! WE CAN’T WAIT THAT LONG!”  
New Mexico stomped her feet in defiance. Her face turned scarlet.  
“N-Nevaeh, er, New Mexico, listen. I understand you’re upset,” Virginia tried to calm the younger woman down. Nevaeh was having none of it.  
“Virginia,” she quietly responded, grabbing the blonde by the shirt. “You’re the number two of this house, right behind me.”  
As New Mexico kept rambling, Virginia slowly looked away, rubbing at her neck. This is what the plan was, so to say. She couldn’t believe she was doing this.  
“Virginia, are you good?” New Mexico stopped, seeing her friend run at her neck. Virginia looked up.  
“Ah, yeah,” she responded. “It’s just… I know I felt the bat bite me… but I don’t feel a mark. Look.”  
New Mexico glanced down at Virginia’s neck. Indeed, no mark. Pecilular, she thought. The state glanced back up to see Virginia’s expression.   
“It feels so...so oddly tingly,” the blonde muttered, twisting her hands, making fists. “So...so strangely powerful.”  
Nevaeh glanced back up. No, no it wasn’t like that. This wasn’t true.  
“I-I gotta go…there’s a bat on the loose,” she stammered before shuffling off, leaving Virginia to her devices.  
No, no this wasn’t true, New Mexico thought, shutting the door of the office behind her. Thoughts raced through her head as she scrammed to her room, arming herself with an army knife and a helmet.   
This didn’t mean that, that Virginia would become a vampire. All it meant was that she carried the vampiric germ.  
Nevaeh had no experience with vampires. Aliens, all the time. Ghosts, a few times. Werewolves, once. Never vampires, however.  
What was a young explorer to do? A bat in the house, and her roommate may possibly be a vampire.  
“No,” New Mexico sighed. “Only one crisis at a time.”

—

It didn’t take too long for New Mexico to fall victim to Charlotte and Alexis’s prank. That entire morning, they did everything they could; Virginia burnt her hand on a piece of garlic bread, got a headache from the “glare” of Louisiana’s crucifix, and picked at her teeth as much as she could.   
Nevaeh had enough of it. In a desperate manner, she went to the one person she knew and trusted would help her; Noah “Florida” Sanders.

“Desperate times call for desperate measures,” the woman muttered as she leaned back against Florida’s desk. When the man looked up, she spoke again.  
“So, we form an alliance-“  
“Sure.” He didn’t even let her finish.  
“...To use sudden violence-“  
“Okay.”  
New Mexico paused. This was easier than she had anticipated.  
“Okay, Florida. Listen to me,” Nevaeh commanded as she leaned in. “Do you have the tools to make a stake out of a broom?”  
Florida paused for a moment. Then, he looked down and opened up a drawer at his desk. In the drawer, tons and tons of knives.  
“What size?” Was all he asked.

—

“I think I’m going back to my room.”  
Virginia snuggled her face into her black overcoat. Jeez, this was a little much for a prank. New Mexico instantly looked up from her desk.  
“Back to your room…?” The teen asked.  
Virginia nodded. “Yes, I think I’ll just...sit there, draw the blinds, stay in the darkness… you know how it is…” The blonde swiftly moved towards the door of the office. Once there, she made one last look to the concerned Southerner.   
“Goodbye, Nevaeh…” she mumbled before slipping away through the door.  
New Mexico looked down, then back up, holding the freshly made stake close to her chest.  
“Goodbye, Charlotte, and good luck.”  
It was too late now. Charlotte “Virginia” Michaels was on an eternal journey, and all Nevaeh could do was wish her luck.  
But for now, the New Mexican had a mission in the mortal realm. Specifically, in the office, where the bat that caused this all still hid.  
It was time to put that stake to good use.


End file.
